Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to adjusting vehicle lighting and more particularly relates to automatically adjusting a vehicle light level based on a viewing location of an occupant.
Description of the Related Art
Interior lights in vehicles may annoying or impede a driver's vision while driving at night, and may be hard to see while driving during the day. For example, while driving at night, if one of the rear roof lights are on, it makes it very difficult to see out of the rearview mirror. Also at night, the front dashboard lights are sometimes too bright and are distracting. Examples of the dashboard lights include be a navigation system, a speedometer, a radio, and the like. Further, if a user has their sunglasses on during the day, is may be difficult to see the dashboard lights.